5 AM Silliness
by donalddeutsch
Summary: The title says it all. I wrote this little drabble in less than forty minutes, and at 5 AM, so please take it for what it is, a bit of humor in your day. It's a scene of partying after the defeat of Voldemort. One Shot, Complete


**5 am silliness**

Chapter One: 5 am silliness

A/N: Read at your own risk, the title says it all. I did this starting at 5 AM and ended at 5:36 am. Total drabble, and no sense to it at all, started as just writing numbers, then the plot popped into my head to put in it. After the fall of Voldemort, and everyone's seventh or sixth year, but of age now.

Harry took and stood on one of the work tables in the Gryffindor common room, clinking his glass to get everyone's attention. "Now we all know why we're here tonight, so let the party begin." He started off the event with the customary count up and down, before singing in his baritone voice that got more and more off key the more he drank.

Ron and the twins soon joined in, taking each others hands as they sang along with Harry, and put up the wall of butter beers to go with the song. They had no idea what the Muggles were thinking when they started this song, but they loved the idea, and ran with it.

ZERO ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN ELEVEN TWELVE

THIRTEEN FOURTEEN FIFTEEN SIXTEEN SEVENTEEN EIGHTEEN NINETEEN TWENTY, TWENTY ONE TWENTY TWO TWENTY THREE TWENTY FOUR

TWENTY FIVE TWENTY SIX TWENTY SEVEN TWENTY EIGHT TWENTY NINE

THIRTY, THIRTY ONE THIRTY TWO THIRTY THREE THIRTY FOUR THIRTY FIVE

THIRTY SIX THIRTY SEVEN THIRTY EIGHT THIRTY NINE FORTY, FORTY ONE

FORTY TWO FORTY THREE FORTY FOUR FORTY FIVE FORTY SIX FORTY SEVEN

FORTY EIGHT FORTY NINE FIFTY, FIFTY ONE FIFTY TWO FIFTY THREE FIFTY FOUR

FIFTY FIVE FIFTY SIX FIFTY SEVEN FIFTY EIGHT FIFTY NINE SIXTY, SIXTY ONE

SIXTY TWO SIXTY THREE SIXTY FOUR SIXTY FIVE SIXTY SIX SIXTY SEVEN

SIXTY EIGHT SIXTY NINE SEVENTY, SEVENTY ONE SEVENTY TWO SEVENTY THREE SEVENTY FOUR SEVENTY FIVE SEVENTY SIX SEVENTY SEVEN SEVENTY EIGHT SEVENTY NINE EIGHTY, EIGHTY ONE EIGHTY TWO EIGHTY THREE EIGHTY FOUR EIGHTY FIVE EIGHTY SIX EIGHTY SEVEN EIGHTY EIGHT EIGHTY NINE

NINETY, NINETY ONE NINETY TWO NINETY THREE NINETY FOUR NINETY FIVE

NINETY SIX NINETY SEVEN NINETY EIGHT NINETY NINE ONE HUNDRED

NINETY NINE NINETY EIGHT NINETY SEVEN NINETY SIX NINETY FIVE NINETY FOUR NINETY THREE NINETY TWO NINETY ONE NINETY, EIGHTY NINE EIGHTY EIGHT EIGHTY SEVEN EIGHTY SIX EIGHTY FIVE EIGHTY FOUR EIGHTY THREE

EIGHTY TWO EIGHTY ONE EIGHTY SEVENTY NINE SEVENTY EIGHT SEVENTY SEVEN SEVENTY SIX SEVENTY FIVE SEVENTY FOUR SEVENTY THREE SEVENTY TWO SEVENTY ONE SEVENTY SIXTY NINE SIXTY EIGHT SIXTY SEVEN SIXTY SIX

SIXTY FIVE SIXTY FOUR SIXTY THREE SIXTY TWO SIXTY ONE SIXTY FIFTY NINE

FIFTY EIGHT FIFTY SEVEN FIFTY SIX FIFTY FIVE FIFTY FOUR FIFTY THREE

FIFTY TWO FIFTY ONE FIFTY FORTY NINE FORTY EIGHT FORTY SEVEN FORTY SIX

FORTY FIVE FORTY FOUR FORTY THREE FORTY TWO FORTY ONE FORTY

THIRTY NINE THIRTY EIGHT THIRTY SEVEN THIRTY SIX THIRTY FIVE

THIRTY FOUR THIRTY THREE THIRTY TWO THIRTY ONE THIRTY TWENTY NINE

TWENTY EIGHT TWENTY SEVEN TWENTY SIX TWENTY FIVE TWENTY FOUR

TWENTY THREE TWENTY TWO TWENTY ONE TWENTY NINETEEN EIGHTEEN

SEVENTEEN SIXTEEN FIFTEEN FOURTEEN THIRTEEN TWELVE ELEVEN TEN NINE

EIGHT SEVEN SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE ZERO.

ONE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, ONE HUNDRED BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND, NINETY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, NINETY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. NINETY BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, NINETY BOTTLES OF BEER.

TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY NINE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY EIGHT BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY SEVEN BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY FIVE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY FOUR BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY THREE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY TWO BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY ONE BOTTLES OF BEER. TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. EIGHTY BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL, EIGHTY BOTTLES OF BEER.

Seventy nine bottles of beer on the wall, seventy nine bottles of beer on the wall, seventy nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy eighth bottles of beer on the wall, seventy eight bottles of beer on the wall, seventy eight bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy seven bottles of beer on the wall, seventy seven bottles of beer on the wall, seventy seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy six bottles of beer on the wall, seventy six bottles of beer on the wall, seventy six bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy five bottles of beer on the wall, seventy five bottles of beer on the wall, seventy five bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy four bottles of beer on the wall, seventy four bottles of beer on the wall, seventy four bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy three bottles of beer on the wall, seventy three bottles of beer on the wall, seventy three bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy two bottles of beer on the wall, seventy two bottles of beer on the wall, seventy two bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy one bottles of beer on the wall, seventy one bottles of beer on the wall, seventy one bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventy bottles of beer on the wall, seventy bottles of beer on the wall, seventy bottles of beer.

Harry was stumbling around the Gryffindor common room singing this song, drunk as a skunk because he had just defeated Voldemort, and was celebrating. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were there celebrating with him. Professor McGonagall was there shaking her head at the mess that was being made from the 100 bottles of Butter Beer that was being passed around after being taken down from a conjured wall. Now Butter Beer, isn't usually used to get drunk off of, but it will get you thaht way if you had just gone through thirty of them, and have seventy more to go.

No one knew who's idea it was to do this drinking game, but everyone agreed that it was fun. Now that they were totally sloshed, they had gotten through theh sixty's, fifty's forty's, thirty's and twenty's, they were just getting into the teens and the fun part of this party.

"Ok now everyone, we know where we're at don't we? OOOOOOHHHHH, nineteen bottles of beer on the wall, nineteen bottles of beer on the wall, nineteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Eighteen bottles of beer on the wall, eighteen bottles of beer on the wall, eighteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seventeen bottles of beer on the wall, seventeen bottles of beer on the wall, seventeen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Sixteen bottles of beer on the wall, sixteen bottles of beer on the wall, sixteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Fifteen bottles of beer on the wall, fifteen bottles of beer on the wall, fifteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Fourteen bottles of beer on the wall, fourteen bottles of beer on the wall, fourteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Thirteen bottles of beer on the wall, thirteen bottles of beer on the wall, thirteen bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Twelve bottles of beer on the wall, twelve bottles of beer on the wall, twelve bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Eleven bottles of beer on the wall, eleven bottles of beer on the wall, eleven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer on the wall, ten bottles of beer. Take on down, pass it around. Nine bottles of beer on the wall, nine bottles of beer on the wall, nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Eight bottles of beer on the wall, eight bottles of beer on the wall, eight bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Seven bottles of beer on the wall, seven bottles of beer on the wall, seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Six bottles of beer on the wall, six bottles of beer on the wall, six bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Five bottles of beer on the wall, five bottles of beer on the wall, five bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Four bottles of beer on the wall, four bottles of beer on the wall, four bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Three bottles of beer on the wall, three bottles of beer on the wall, three bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around. One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer. Take it down, pass it around. No more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer on the wall, no more bottles of beer." Harry chuckled as the song ended and collapsed to his knees proposing to both Hermione, and Ginny who both agreed handedly, and since Professor Dumbledore just happened to walk in at that time, he married them on the spot, and they lived happily ever after.

FINI

A/N; This is my crazy five am story that is going on Hope it doesn't offend anyone, and it's just fun and everyone is of age in this. Took me 36 minutes to write, and is over 1800 words long, so please don't flame.


End file.
